Creatine is a nitrogenous organic acid that occurs naturally in vertebrates and helps to supply energy to muscle. In humans, about half of the daily creatine is biosynthesized from three different amino acids- arginine, glycine, and methionine. The rest is taken in by alimentary sources.
Cells take up creatine that is subsequently phosphorylated by intra-cellular creatine kinase to give high-energy-rich phospho-creatine (PCr). By elevation of intra-cellular phospho-creatine levels, creatine supplementation improves the cellular energy status, i.e. by increasing the PCr/ATP energy-charge ratio and intracellular energy trafficking via the PCr/Cr shuttle. Creatine stimulates mitochondrial respiration and thus improves energy production in mitochondria. Creatine also activates the AMP-stimulated protein kinase (AMPK) a general energy sensor and cell stress kinase that improves energy provision via enhancing glucose uptake and oxidation in cells.
During the dialysis process, blood cells are subjected to metabolic, mechanical, osmotic, oxidative and other stresses, which can lead to loss of cell function and cell death. Anemia, reduced immune response, osteoporosis, osteomalacia, adynamic bone disease, cognitive dysfunctions are among the most common adverse events encountered in dialysis patients.
C.-T. Chang et al., Nephrol Dial Transplant 2002, 17, 1978-81 disclose that oral creatine monohydrate treatment alleviates muscle cramps associated with haemodialysis. 12 mg of creatine monohydrate was given to each patient before each dialysis session for 4 weeks.
Y. E. C. Taes et al., Kidney International 2004, 66, 2422-8 disclose that oral creatine supplementation does not decrease total plasma homocysteine in chronic haemodialysis patients. Patients were treated orally with creatine (2 giday).
Y. E. C. Taes et al., Nephrol Dial Transplant 2008, 23, 1330-5 investigate guanidino compounds after exogenous creatine supplementation in renal failure patients and their relation to inflammatory status. Patients received 2 g creatine orally and daily.
It is an object of the invention to provide dialysis solutions that have advantages compared to the dialysis solutions of the prior art.
This object is solved by the subject-matter of the patent claims.